Talk:Voyager 6
Date of Launch? This article lists the launch "in the 21st Century," whereas the 1999 entry lists the launch in that year instead. Either one of these entries should be corrected, or both should be corrected if there is no actual onscreen reference to Voyager VI's launch date. --Egan Loo 07:19, 11 May 2005 (UTC) :I think the 1999 date for the launch of Voyager VI should not be considered canon. Decker said that the probe had been launched and lost over "three hundred years ago," and given the accepted timeframe of TMP, it would put a V6 launch date comfortably in the 1970s, which is consistent with the actual Voyager program. --DNJimerson 19:59, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::The date is the conjectural point that Michael and Denise Okuda's Star Trek Chronology places the Voyager 6 launch. --ChrisK 05:49, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Image Hi, Captainmike: Thanks for trying to load the Voyager VI image to replace the Voyager 2 image that is already there. The image may have not been loaded properly though, since the original Voyager 2 image (slightly distorted) is still there. May you check it out? Thanks again! --Egan Loo 05:46, 11 May 2005 (UTC) :The new image uploaded fine -- try forcing your browser to refresh so you can clear the old image out of your cache and see the same one the rest of us are. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 06:32, 11 May 2005 (UTC) Gene and a Transwarp Conduit How could Roddenberry suggest that a Transwarp Conduit that swallowed Voager VI when the episode in which it first appears was aired some 2 and half years after he died. I know it is possible the idea of it could be that old, but I doubt he'd reference something that, 1. fans don't know about, and 2. future plot device. I really want proof of this? --TOSrules 16:58, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :Agreed; it is very suspicious to be attributed to Gene. Does anyone have a citation for where this claim comes from? If not, we should delete it pending confirmation of any source. It was inserted back in January 2005 by an unidentified user, if that helps jog anyone's memory. Aholland 21:07, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :I'll revise the article to remove the suspicious claim pending a citation from anybody as to its source. Aholland 14:38, 14 April 2006 (UTC) V'Ger and Borg Have said it in other V'Ger discussions, and will top it off with this one: the Borg, while very powerful, are simply not capable of producing what became the V'Ger Entity. They would've searched for its origin, for a new species to add to the Collective...not augmented the probe into a craft capable of learning so much about the entire universe (have the Borg ever moved beyond our galaxy?) that it achieved consciousness. The Borg are a super-race; V'Ger was on par with a god, even while it itself was searching for one. --ChrisK 10:29, 19 July 2006 (UTC) I don't see why not. It's entirely possible that they did improve V'Ger, then V'Ger learned more during it's journey. I mean no offense, but they said Electric Lightbulbs were impossible, and that man would never fly. Personally I think it's still open for debate, but thats only my opinion. "...Voyager series..." Should there be accompanying articles on the remainder of the Voyager series spacecraft, i.e. those that would've had to have come before VI? I and II are historical, but III, IV and V would be verified by Kirk's sentence. --ChrisK 11:02, 20 July 2006 (UTC) New addition/Removed text This text was added this am: :There is another theory that states this 20th century Borg civilization was infact a peacful race. It was, ironically, V'Ger that changed them into the race that the Federation met 400 years later. When the "Proto-Borg" found the Voyager VI probe they studied it's programing. Though simple in nature they mis-inturpereted the probes instructions to report back to earth, believing this to be a "search for the Creator." They repaired the probe, improved it, and sent it on its way with this re-programed task. When V'Ger returned to the Sol System it could not find it's beloved creator, but found what it decided was a biological infestation of the Creators universe. In that moment the probes objectives changed: Assimilate the infestation so the Creator could return. V'Ger returned to the Borg Homeworld and again joined with them, allowing it's programing to propagate through out the collective. At first, like any computer system might react, this new alien code was seen as a virus and a sort of civil war broke out. Massive amounts of knowlage, including the location of earth, were lost in the resulting conflict, and the Borg of the 24th Century were born. The Irony of this theory is that we created our own problem. I'd like to know where this theory comes from. Is it from a novel? Fanon? Something else? Give a citation here for it, and we can definitely put it back in. -- Sulfur 14:36, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :This was put up by me right before I created my account. It's actually from one of the games, so I am not sure if you will want to use it or not. It's from Star Trek Legacy, and I can give you more information if you want.– Cpt Kaziarl Nanaki 14:40, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Oh, and the part about V'Ger deciding that humanity was an infestation of the Creators home world was actually said in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. That was why V'Ger almost destroyed earth before Decker joined with it.– Cpt Kaziarl Nanaki 18:06, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, it's stated that the living machines studied V'Ger, then sent it on it's way. When V'Ger could find no others like it, it decided carbon units had only one purpose: assimilation. If You're citing from Legacy you should review the video.-- 04:11, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :::The above posts are from 2007 and that user hasn't posted here in some time; they probably aren't following this any longer.31dot (talk) 11:08, January 31, 2013 (UTC) More removed opinion :'' That theory would not explain how a transwarp conduit was so close to Sol in the 20th century but unused in the 24th, though, nor how Borg technology of the early 21st century would have been capable of re-engineering such a vessel to explore the universe, including multiple galaxies, nor why the borg would be interested in assimilating a piece of such primitive technology.'' It was in the Apoc question tied into the Shatner book. It's all opinion. -- sulfur 14:17, February 14, 2010 (UTC)